


Back In Black on Repeat

by lizrat66



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-11
Updated: 2013-10-11
Packaged: 2017-12-29 03:15:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1000220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizrat66/pseuds/lizrat66
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Bots are missing Tony and are having a hard time coping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back In Black on Repeat

The sound of loud rock music reverberated throughout the work shop the walls seemed to pulse in time to the frantic beat of the music.

 

Dum-E, U and Butterfingers twirled and swirled, colliding then jerking apart trying to dance to the rhythm of Back to Black, it was the only song they would allow Jarvis to play for them.

 

It was like watching a car crash on repeat, the screech of metal on metal, the whirr of over worked motors, drops of oil leaking like tears from cracked joints, interspersed with the distressed beeps and chirps of Dum-E and the other bots.

 

If they had been human you would have thought they were at some Rave desperately trying to outdo each other, high on drugs and alcohol trying to dance the pain away.

 

Suddenly the song ended and the Bots froze, in the sudden silence that filled the work shop a familiar voice spoke:

 

“Hey kids! Daddy’s home.”

 

Jarvis’s servers hummed in relief, three months had been the longest Sir had ever gone without being with his family.


End file.
